User blog:TSRITW/Random Battle: Destructive Monstrocity Tree
Yes, I'm starting a new series called "Random Battles". They're just random battles with random things in a random place and a random time. Or they're just random stories. They may or may not be featured in Jokemon: Dimensions. TSRITW: Can I remove the music in MY blogs? I'm tired of this. Mr. Yokai: YOU WANT ME TO REPLACE IT WITH PVZ? TSRITW: Not really... 'Setup' Dimension: Despicable M3 Time: Unknown Venue: Hollywood, I think Chosen Ones: Lv30 Giant Ducky Tube Thing, Lv30 Monster Buster, Lv30 Delta, Lv30 Green Shadow Against: Lv100 Bratt's Machine Thingy (if you didn't watch DM3, you may not understand this) 'Pre-Battle Cutscene' Gru: I'll get you Bratt! (gets sucked up by a portal) Delta: WHERE'S GRU? Green Shadow: HE GOT SUCKED UP IN A- Bratt: Blah blah blah blah blah. I will destroy you. Fight Mode activated. Bratt's Machine Thingy '''becomes a gigantic rocket ship! '''Green Shadow: Giant Ducky Tube Thing, should we just fight? Impfinity: Yup! Also, call me Impfinity. Green Shadow: All right, let's fight! 'Battle Sequence' Flipping the coin... HEADS! Green Shadow: Delta, use your Triangular Tornado! Bratt: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? You just stunned me for 3 turns! Bratt's Machine Thingy reveals its true self, a gigantic fiery core! Monster Buster: (facepalms) This isn't supposed to happen in the real movie. Impfinity: Guess I'll use my Water Squirt because Water beats Fire! Green Shadow: Actually, Ice beats Fire, but nice try! BIG CHILL! Delta: I'll use my superpower, Illuminati Confirmed? Monster Buster: I'm forced to use a Toy Hammer however... Bratt's Machine Thingy took massive damage, but wasn't defeated! Bratt: Haha! You were soooo close to defeating me! Bratt's Machine Thingy healed to 99%! Green Shadow: Darn it! We need to defeat him in one turn! Bratt's Machine Thingy: BECUZ I'M 99% INFECTED BY PHILLIP TO DO STUFF NOT IN THE REAL MOVIE. Bratt's Machine Thingy 'uses ''BURN TO DA GROUND! '''Green Shadow: Yip! I'm an Earth type! I'm going to be BURNT TO DA GROUND! Bratt's Machine Thingy: TARGET SELECTION IS GOING ON!!! MISSILES OF FLARE ARE COMING UP!!! Green Shadow: Huh. He's a Fire/Earth type as I scanned. So what? We can't use ice, because Earth beats Ice. Impfinity: It's a Hard Duck Life for us. Monster Buster: I'll use my superpower, Magic Hammer! 'Intermission' (meanwhile, in the Jokemon Summoning Center) TSRITW: MRYOKAI! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!? Mr. Yokai: Swap up the elements because Ice beating fire and Earth beating ice makes no sense. TSRITW: (beats up MrYokai) Okay, back to the battle. (summons a Lv30 Brain Freeze) Mr. Yokai: (beats up TSRITW) Yeah, if you beat me up, I'll beat you up. (Summons a Lv30 Gatchmon) 'Back to the Battle' (back in Hollywood) Brain Freeze: I'M HERE! Bratt's Machine Thingy: TARGET SELECTION ON BRAIN FREEZE!!! Brain Freeze: Uuuuhhhh... what? Bratt's Machine Thingy '''SHOOTS '''BRAIN FREEZE! 'Intermission once Again' TSRITW: DIE YOKAI! (punches yokai) Mr. Yokai: DIE TSRITW! (punches TSRITW) TSRITW: DIE YOKAI! (punches yokai) Mr. Yokai: DIE TSRITW! (punches TSRITW) TSRITW: DIE YOKAI! (punches yokai) Mr. Yokai: DIE TSRITW! (punches TSRITW) So who won the match? End Results: MR. YOKAI! SUDDENLY TSRITW ATTACKS MR. YOKAI. TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES End Results: TSRITW! ...just kidding, it's MR. YOKAI! Because TSRITW keeps messing up on a lot of stuff. TSRITW: Please stop. (summons a Lv30 Electric Boogaloo) 'Back to the Battle, once Again' Electric Boogaloo: I'm here to take Brain Freeze's place! Brain Freeze: I was here to take Green Shadow's place, but that giant machine thingy shot me in the butthole. Electric Boogaloo: (triggered) I WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU!!! Bratt: WHAT THE FLOZWAD!? 'Results' Winners: Electric Boogaloo, Impfinity, Delta and Monster Buster! True Hero: Electric Boogaloo! 'Ending Cutscene' Gru: (exits from another portal) Did we win? Delta: YUP! Electric Boogaloo: I'm THE ONE! Monster Buster: Yeah, I have no idea why a random jokemon appeared once one dies. (Crush''es '''Gatchmon') (meanwhile, in the Jokemon Summoning Center) TSRITW: (fights with MrYokai) MrYokai: (fights with TSRITW) (back in Hollywood) Impfinity: COME ON! I didn't even get to use MY signature superpower! Bratt: I'll be back... Green Shadow: (revives herself and Brain Freeze) Hey, we get to choose the next Random Battle! Impfinity: And by "we", she meant "you"! Brain Freeze: YES, YOU! Delta: We need your support so that we can make the next Random Battle! Monster Buster: Just vote in the poll down below! Electric Boogaloo: I chose the piggy battle, what about you? 'SUDDENLY PLOT TWIST!' Deathilus: ...SYUG UOY ESOOHC I Green Shadow: Who's going to slap their face because we forgot Deathilus, a gigantic mech which burps out voidballs? Gatchmon: GUYS I'M HERE FOR THE FIGHT WITH DEATHILUS! Monster Buster: I thought I crushed- OW I AM PAINFULLY BLEEDING WITH GATCHMON'S CLAW ATTACK. Monster Buster '''died! '''Green Shadow: How come you killed Monster Buster? Gatchmon: He crushed me. So I killed him. Deathilus '''uses ''Death Bullets ''on '''Impfinity AND Electric Boogaloo! Impfinity: (used his Giant Ducky Tube Thing to block the Death Bullets, ending up deflating it) Impfinity: Welp, there goes my first line of defense. And my only line of defense. (meanwhile, in the Jokemon Summoning Center) TSRITW: (looking really injured) Suddenly, a portal appeared! (summons a Lv100 Citron and a Lv30 Neptuna) (back in Hollywood) Citron: Heyyy guys! I use Peel Shield! All allies are Shielded now, including me! Deathilus: (laughing like he's Petey the Cat) heh-heh-heh... Hmm? WHY!? Why aren't my attacks killing all of you? Neptuna: Well, 'cause we're Shielded! Octo-Pult! Deathilus: Oh crap... (gets smothered in goo) AHHHH! I'M STUNNED AND POISONED! (dies) Gatchmon: Well, you haven't destroyed me yet! (gets Transmogrified) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (dies) 'Plot Twist Results' Winners: Impfinity, Delta, Citron, and Neptuna! True Hero: Citron! 'Second Ending Cutscne' Monster Buster: (revives) Huh. I thought I was dead. Neptuna: You revive after a battle is over. Monster Buster: Oh, okay then. Electric Boogaloo: (revives) Okay, now you vote, blah blah blah. 'SUDDENLY, SECOND PLOT TWIST!!!' Gatchmon: (kills everyone) Gatchmon: Stop trying to kill me. (suddenly, a portal appeared, which made a Lv100 Captain Underpants) Captain Underpants: TRA-LA-LAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gatchmon: Oh crap- (tries to use Claw Attack on Captain Underpants but it was deflected to him) Gatchmon: AAAAAAAAHHHHH I AM PAINFULLY BLEEDING WITH MY OWN CLAW ATTACK (dies) Captain Underpants: Hey, what does this button do? (presses a button that says "Revive", which then revives Impfinity, Monster Buster, Delta, Green Shadow, Brain Freeze, Electric Boogaloo, Citron, and Neptuna) Green Shadow: Huh, we revived. That Gatchmon should be gone for good. Brain Freeze: (uses Frozen Tundra on Gatchmon, Freezing it) That should stop him from killing us. Gatchmon: I hate my life. Impfinity: Also, voting ends on September 5. 'SUDDENLY, THIRD PLOT TWIST!' Gatchmon: (kills everyone again) Stop trying to kill me! Also, I'll be invincible, SO YOU CAN'T KILL ME 'SUDDENLY, FOURTH PLOT TWIST!' Gatchmon: (realized that's he going to be nerfed) Gatchmon is now nerfed. Gatchmon: FRIDGE! MY CLAW ATTACK NOW ONLY DOES HALF THE DAMAGE IT USED TO DO!!! (everyone revives) Gatchmon: DOUBLE FRIDGE! ALSO, MY AFTERLIFE PASSIVE ABILITY ONLY ACTIVATES TWICE! Green Shadow: Freeze, Gatchmon! I shall destroy you once and for all! Gatchmon: Well, actually, I'm on your side. Green Shadow: Oh. Guess I'll have to spare you. Gatchmon: Thanks, Dark Peashooter! Green Shadow: It's Green Shadow. Gatchmon: Oh, okay. (the REAL end, finally) Category:Blog posts